1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to the field of surgical instruments and accessories. More specifically, the invention is directed to an improved suture needle retention device to be used during the suturing procedure to provide a temporary safe location for a suture needle while the surgeon ties off the suture or performs other activities.
2. Description of Prior Art
Injuries resulting from accidental contact with a sharp medical instrument are fairly common in surgical procedures. These so-called “sharps” injuries present a high risk to surgeons, physicians assistants, nurses, and other medical personnel in light of the prevalence of infectious blood-borne diseases, such as HIV and hepatitis B. The danger is so serious that OSHA has promulgated regulations directed to the safe handling of sharps.
A common source of sharps injuries are suture needles. It is estimated that twenty percent of all sharps injuries are from suture needles, representing more than 100,000 injuries each year in the United States. The Center for Disease Control reports that approximately twenty percent of all cases of HIV infection from needle sticks arise specifically from suture needles.
Suture needles are typically curved needles attached to the end of a length of suture material. A surgical instrument known as a needle driver is used to hold the end of the suture needle closest to the suture, and the surgeon, manipulating the needle driver, maneuvers the sharp end of the suture needle into and through skin or other tissue, pulling the suture material along with it. The surgeon then ties off the suture with a secure knot, cutting the excess suture material. The process is repeated for as many sutures are needed. During the tying and cutting phase of the procedure the suture needle is not used by the surgeon. It is typically held between the surgeon's fingers, left to hang from the excess suture material, or set down upon the surgical field, or otherwise placed out of the way. As such it becomes a danger to all persons in close proximity to it.
A suture needle retention device lessens the danger of an accidental sharps injury from a suture needle during the tying and cutting phase of suturing by providing a secure place to embed the sharp end of the suture needle. However, the suture needle retention devices known in the art are deficient in many respects. Some are designed to be simply placed on a flat surface, where they may be inconvenient to the surgeon or in danger of being knocked to the floor. Others are designed to be worn on the surgeon's wrist or held in the surgeon's hand. These configurations present the danger of a surgeon attempting to place the suture needle into the device but then missing and sticking him- or herself. This is clearly unacceptable. Other devices are designed to be affixed to a surgical instrument. This is an improvement, as it places the device in a useful location, but attachment means comprising adhesives tend to leave a residue upon the instrument, making cleanup and/or sterilization more difficult, and attachment means comprising magnets tend not to hold the devices securely enough.
Following are examples of surgical needle retention devices known in the art. Cramer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,292 (Apr. 19, 1983), “Parenteral Needle Receptacle”, discloses a foam block needle park encased in a plastic container having a top aperture. Needles are passed through the aperture into the foam block. The container retains the foam block and has a means for attaching the device to a surface, such as by adhesive tape or a magnet. The container comes apart to permit disposal of the needle-filled foam block and insertion of a fresh foam block. It is intended primarily as a disposal device for needles, as opposed to device for temporarily securing a suture needle during the suturing procedure. The attachment means are inferior, as the use of an adhesive leaves a residue behind when the device is removed, making it difficult to sterilize the surface onto which the device was attached. The use of magnetic attachment means is also inferior, as the device is easily dislodged even during ordinary use. Moreover, the device is not intended to be attached to a surgical instrument by any attachment means.
Swor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,893 (Nov. 13, 1990), “Disposable Suture Cutter and Needle Holder”, discloses a suture cutting device having a foam needle park to temporarily receive the suture needle. It may be laid upon a flat surface or attached to a surface, such as a surgical drape, or to the surgeon's hand or wrist. It is not intended to be attached to a surgical instrument.
Shuter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,858 (Feb. 13, 1996), “Method and Apparatus for Handling Suturing Needles”, discloses, though does not claim, a needle retention device comprised of a needle pervious retaining material with a needle impervious cap provided over a portion of the retaining material to prevent penetration of the needle completely through the retaining material. The Shuter device is intended to be held by the hand of the user. Shuter suggests the device can be attached to an instrument by hook and loop fasteners or magnetic means, but discloses no integrated means for securely attaching the device to a surgical instrument.
The above-cited prior art is easily distinguished from the present invention. The present invention is directed to a suture needle retention device which integrates easily and securely with a surgical instrument, such as a forceps, typically used by the surgeon to hold tissue during the suturing procedure. Attachment of the present invention to the surgical instrument keeps the device out of the way when not in use but allows it to be immediately accessible when needed. More importantly, it directs the temporary placement of suture needles away from the surgeon's hand. Its novel attachment component allows for simple interchangeability between instruments, if needed, and easy removal and disposal without compromising the surgical instrument. It is not, however, a permanent needle disposal device nor a device intended to store, cut, or retain sutures or multiple needles.
These and other features of the present invention, described below, disclose a novel and useful invention.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an improved suture needle retention device to receive and temporarily hold a suture needle during a suturing procedure to keep the suture needle safely out of the surgeon's way while the surgeon completes tying the suture or performs some other task.
It is a further objective to provide an improved suture needle retention device that increases the safety to the surgeon by locating the device away from the surgeon's hand during use.
It is a further objective to provide an improved suture needle retention device that increases the safety to the surgeon by directing the path of the suture needle away from the surgeon's hand when used to retain the suture needle.
It is a further objective to provide an improved suture needle retention device that integrates easily and securely with a surgical instrument, thereby keeping the device out of the way when not in use but immediately accessible when needed.
It is a further objective to provide an improved suture needle retention device that is removably attachable to a surgical instrument by means providing secure attachment thereto and easy removal therefrom.
It is a further objective to provide an improved suture needle retention device that comprises an attachment means which does not compromise the surgical instrument to which it is attached during use.
It is a further objective to provide an improved suture needle retention device that allows for simple interchangeability between instruments, if needed.
It is yet a further objective to provide an improved suture needle retention device that is simple and cost effective to manufacture.
Other objectives of the present invention will be readily apparent from the description that follows.